Water and Earth Make Mud
by Mistress Distress
Summary: Oneshot Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka go to a ball. Toph and Aang go together, which for some reason makes Katara angry. Katara brings Jing, a man from the city. Aang, obviously, isn't keen on the idea. Kataang, my favorite! Toph OCC.......ending sucks.


**_Oneshot _**

**_I love fanfiction. I wrote this at school in study hall...  
_**

_**  
**_

_**Earth and Water Make Mud**_

Toph giggled as she held hands with her boyfriend, the Avatar. He smiled at her giddiness, glad he could make her this happy. Katara watched them from her seat by the morning fire, tears begging to fall. Sokka looked at the happy couple, than at his sister.

"Katara, are you OK?" he asked her. Katara's face reddened.

"Just-fine-Sok-a" she hissed, crumbling the dress in her hands. She'd made it for Toph, who would be attending the ball with her that night in a nearby village. Toph had said she already got a date, but Katara had not known that meant Aang!

"Well, I think Toph will be upset if you wrinkle her dress." Katara immediately threw the dress on the ground. Aang looked up in alarm, just to see a tearstained Katara run back in the direction of the village. Aang was shocked at his best friend's face, which was blotched with red and stained with tears. Toph caught his attention back, but he was still worried.

"Oh crap," Sokka mumbled. He looked at the dress. Dirt covered it, and wrinkles wavered through the skirts. Toph looked horrified.

"Oh, she is so gonna get it!" Toph glared at the bushes Katara had disappeared into. Sokka sighed. Aang looked worried.

"Ummm, I gotta pee." Aang ran through the bushes.

XoXoXo

Katara was sitting on a log, crying her eyes out. Her first love, first kiss, first best friend...were in the hands of an ill tempered whiner! Katara dried her eyes off, but they stayed red.

"Katara?" Aang called behind her. She looked up into his charcoal eyes.

"What? Shouldn't you be at your little wedding?" Katara snarled. Aang looked at his feet, than back at Katara.

"Is that what this is about? Toph?"

"Nah. It's about Sokka's feet!" she snapped. Aang looked back at his own feet. He sat next to Katara.

"You're still my best friend. Toph can't take your place, you know that." Katara sighed.

"It's OK, Aang. I'm going to go get some food. Bye..." Katara walked in the direction of the village, leaving Aang alone.

"Stupid ball. Stupid Toph. Stupid Aang!" Katara muttered as she ran towards town. Many shops brightened her way as she began browsing through some dresses.

"Hello?" a voice spoke. Katara turned around to see a brown haired boy, about eighteen, with baby blue eyes string at her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, is this a good tie?" he pointed to the blue tie he had been looking at. It brought out his eyes.

"It's great." Katara turned to an azure dress, layered at the bottom. She talked for awhile. She found out the guy's name was Jing, and he wanted to go to the ball with her. Katara forgot her broken heart and said yes.

XoXoXo

Aang went back to their campsite. Katara could mope all she wanted, Toph had asked him first! Besides...it was only a ball. Nothing huge, there'd be plenty in the future.

Sokka glared at Aang when he got back.

"Nice, long bathroom break?"

"I was lost..." Aang pushed dust off his shirt.

"Where's Katara?" Toph asked him, not smiling.

"How should I know wear that Sugar Queen is?" Aang said, with a false scowl. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Aang. He went to his tent to get ready.

"Awww, you used my nickname," Toph cooed. Aang nodded absently. Katara should have been back by then. "Hey, let's go shopping." Toph dragged Aang towards the village.

It wasn't very busy. Toph insisted on a new dress. When they got there, Katara and a stranger were looking at dresses. Katara was smiling, laughing, and patting his shoulder ever-so-gently.

"Oh, Sugar King at your service!" Toph laughed. She went through a bunch of emerald gowns, staring at them without seeing. Aang looked over at Katara and the stranger.  
He could somewhat hear what they were saying.

"That looks lovely-"  
"aww, so cute-"  
"-what?"  
"See you tonight," Katara began walking towards the door. The guy stopped her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aang went over after.

"SO, you got a date?" Aang asked Katara. She blushed.

"Yeah..." she continued blushing until Toph caught up to them.

"Hey- Aang, I found the right dress!" Katara disappeared. Aang sighed as the bushes rustled, and Katara made her way back to camp.

XoXoXo

Katara had an azure dress, layered at the bottom, all set for the ball. Jing had paid for everything. He was such a gentleman.

Katara had seen Aang staring at her and Jing, but pretended not to notice. He had caught up to her right after Jing had kissed her, which couldn't be a coincidence. Oh well, she had a date, and that was all that mattered.

XoXoXo

Katara and Toph were getting ready. Toph had an emerald, shimmering dress with perfect makeup and her hair in a bun. Katara wore a dress the color of the sea, no makeup, and normal shoes. Jing arrived soon to pick her up, when Katara and Toph decided to reveal themselves.

Their eyes widened.

Their jaws fell.

Their tongues rolled out.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. Katara looked so...beautiful. Toph didn't catch his eye at all. Jing was staring at Katara the same exact was.

"Let's go, Kat," he said, offering Katara an arm. Aang tried to look comfortable, but instead his eyes crossed. he helped Toph to the clearing, and followed Katara and Jing. They reached the place in no time at all. Katara was blushing from all the compliments Jing gave her. Toph was rolling her eyes so much, she looked dizzy. Aang paid her no compliments.

When they all went inside, people were dancing, laughing, drinking, and grinning at their dates. Katara and Jing went off to dance, while Aang crossed his arms and fell in the seat next to Toph. She didn't want to dance, and he had no objections.

The music was great. Katara had never looked more beautiful, or happy. Aang kept remembering her reaction to when Toph asked him out. How horrified...then she left for the shops. To find a dress. She found a dress...and a date.

"Jing, you're a nice dancer," Katara said with a smile. He grinned and spun her around. SHe kept smiling, but his eyes never stayed on her for long. They kept swirling to Aang and Toph. Probably Toph. She was rather beautiful, as much to Katara's distaste. 

"Great. I'm going to go get a drink." Jing ran off to the punch table, as soon as he spoke. Katara went to go see Aang and Toph. They looked deeply obsorbed in conversation.

"So I- Oh, hi Kat," Aang said cheerfully. Katara scowled.

"What? Ever heard of a nickname Twinkletoes?"

"Don't call him that," spat Toph. Katara froze. Her lips tightened.

"Ok...yeah, sure. Bye." Katara made her way to the door. Toph sounded so icy, so mean. Aang had been all happy. Maybe they were perfect together.

Jing was off flirting. He had been surrounded by girls. All different, yet beautiful. None seemed happy with sharing, but it was that or no Jing. Katara sighed and sat on the stone bench. Why was everything going wrong? Aang was suppose to like her!

Katara sighed and bended water out of a nearby fountain. She swirled it around, and made a giant, crystal clear heart. A rock soared through the air, and spilt it in two. The water curled onto the ground, mixed with earth, and turned into a murky brown. Mud.

Katara looked at the door. A flash of emerald green, and Toph was gone. Katara sighed. They'd never be friends again!

Katara's eyes filled with tears. Aang and Toph always acted flirty, she'd been in dinial all along. A small tap on the shoulder jumped her. Aang, in his blue suit, looked shameful.

"I dumped Toph."

"No wonder." Katara looked at the mud.

"I saw Jing."

"Great. You have eyes and arrows."

"So?"

"So?! I've liked you forever, and you just come with Toph?!" Katara's eyes filled and refilled. Aang sighed.

"She's off with Sokka."

"SO?!" Katara turned so he wouldn't see her tears. "Just go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Becuase I care about you." Katara couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself into his arms. He patted her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
